ededdneddyjawbreakersfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddys Brother
Eddy's Brother, who should be named "Matthew '"Dude"'", was previously an unseen character, and is the only one of the series adults that has been both seen and heard. He has a deep voice and a room that Eddy hopes to inherit and reside in. His room is complete with a car and all kinds of memorabilia and strange items. For example, he owns a pet snake, a giant dusty taxidermy camel, a brick-covered window, a bed that folds-up into the fridge, and a (now broken) trophy (unknown for what, but it might be chewing ice cubes because Eddy said before Ed saw the trophy that he was a whiz at chewing Ice cubes.), however in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show it is seen on the floor unbroken. He is probably over 18 due to the fact that he owns a car and doesn't live with his parents. He may have a kinship with the Kanker Sisters, as he was able to set Eddy up to go to their trailer for a prank, but this is unlikely because the Kankers moved in after Eddy's brother was gone. He also tries to scam everyone similar to Eddy, but much more successfully. His room is guarded by a chained lock, pieces of wood nailed to the wall, and a falling safe, and along with the fact that it was camouflaged to blend in with the rest of the wall. The door to his room is hidden behind wallpaper for some reason. In some of the early seasons, many fans didn't think he was "real". He has his first appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. He is one of the few people whom Kevin fears probably because of his strength and due to the stories Kevin has heard about him. Eddy's Bro wears a red plaid jacket, and a brown cap. He also has some hairs on his rather large chin, and he also has three hairs sticking out from the back of his head just like Eddy.He resides in the costal theme park Mondo A-Go Go in a trailer (Eddy's Brother's Trailer). Personality Edit There have been clues about Eddy's older brother throughout the show: in season one's "Fool on the Ed," we learn that Eddy's brother showed him how to make the special-recipe El Mongo Stink Bomb, "before he went away," and in season two there's a glimpse of a picture on Eddy's wall - 2 boyish silhouettes, one bigger than the other. The biggest clue lies in the episode "Ed in a Halfshell" where Eddy sets himself the task of making Jimmy his protégé, and we learn that Eddy was himself molded in just this way by his older brother. Season three provides an abundance of brotherly details, starting with the episode "O-Ed Eleven" where we get to see hallowed ground - Eddy's brother's room. The decor is just as unique and twice as bizarre as Eddy's room, and gives hints towards how multifaceted he appears - from bouzouki playing to bricklaying, from chewing ice cubes to ticking off Eddy, his big brother has a lot of unknown tales to be told. In the episode "An Ed is Born," Eddy gets a care package that shows just what Big Bro thinks of his baby brother, and perhaps Eddy's "No more beating up little Eddy!" comment at the end gives us a pretty good idea of just where he got that knack for shoving around his pals. And how could we talk about Eddy's brother without mentioning the stir caused by rumors of his return in the episode "Ed, Pass it On"? Not since the Kankers went on their latest hissy fit had the whole neighborhood been in such an uproar – Rolf digs a moat and knits a very special offertory vest to protect his chickens, Nazz gleams at the prospect of having someone as rad as Eddy's brother to hang with, and even tough-guy Kevin disintegrates into a groveling coward as he ponders the implications of Big Brother's return. You've got to admit, Eddy's brother seems to give off a foreboding aura. He sent Eddy a box of baby-related items like a pacifier and a rattle in the episode "An Ed is Born", which shows less chance that Eddy is actually respected by his brother (social issue). His true nature is shown in his first on-screen appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, after Edd analyzes all of stories Eddy has told him of his brother, Edd comes to the conclusion that Eddy's Brother is a prankster. However, during the end of the movie Eddy's Brother's true colors are revealed. He is indeed a huge jerk. He makes fun of Edd by calling him Eddy's girlfriend, and then proceeds to bully Eddy continuing the stereotypical dysfunctional older brother/younger brother relationship, although it must be noted that his beatdown, though cartoonish in several ways, shows that he is a very sadistic person, to the point of being downright evil, as there was literally no reason ''for him to do that to his brother, he just played "Uncle" as an excuse to hurt his little brother, his experiences with Eddy may actually have severely injured Eddy. However, this ends when Ed pulls out a hinge that is barely holding onto Eddy's Brother's trailer and it ends up slamming him in the face (with Eddy still clinging to the door in fear) and knocking him out cold. Trivia/Goofs Edit *He is the only real adult to ever fully appear in the show, except if you count Plank's Parents. *Rolf used to fear that Eddy's Brother wants to steal his chickens (he may have done this before he went away). *Nazz used to adore Eddy's Brother, most likely because of how extreme he seems according to Eddy. *Kevin used to live in fear of Eddy's Brother, based on stories he's heard about him. *Sarah couldn't care less about Eddy's Brother because she believes that all brothers are stupid (like Ed). *When Sarah and Jimmy impersonated Eddy's Brother, they wore a yellow shirt with 62 on the front and gray pants. Since Eddy's brother wore the same shirt and pants, we know he has more then one of the same outfit and most likely left a set at home. *In ''"Ed, Pass it On", when Eddy's Brother (really Sarah and Jimmy) shows up in Eddy's room, Eddy gets unusually scared and pleads not to hurt him. This shows, like in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", that Eddy's Brother beat up Eddy a lot. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned in the episode "Nagged to Ed" when Eddy looks out at the Trailer Park and says "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once." *Eddy's Brother may be lactose intolerant, according to Eddy in the episode "Ed, Pass it On". *Eddy's Brother's voice actor is Terry Klassen, the main voice director for the series. *He gave Eddy magazines as seen in the episode "The Luck of the Ed," but Ed lost them. We never know what or where the magazines are. *Like most of the adults, Eddy's Brother's real name is never revealed in the movie, he was always referred to as "Eddy's Brother" or variations of this. Even in the credits he's credited as Eddy's Brother. *The Kanker Sisters may have a crush on Eddy's Brother evidenced by their comments near the end of the movie. *Eddy's Brother asking Eddy if "Mom and Dad know he's here" while behind his doors may hint he has a bad relationship with his parents. *When he mentions "ankle-biters from my cul-de-sac", that may be a hint he was the oldest in the cul-de-sac when living there, which may mean most of the other characters on the show are only children, but Kevin hearing stories may hint that Eddy's brother scammed the older siblings of those in the cul-de-sac, and was quite intimidating even as a child. *The postcard he sent Eddy read "having a blast from Big Bro". If he sent that to Eddy, he might actually care about him a lot more than it shows in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Then again, the postcard's purpose could be to only brag about his job at the carnival. *In the movie, the broken trophy in Eddy's brother's room is not broken. *Eddy's brother wears a 62 shirt - Eddy was seen wearing a 62 shirt in gym at school before in the episode "Cool Hand Ed"; it could possibly be a hand-me-down from Eddy's brother. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, a glass in Eddy's Brother's room reads "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater", if this was in his room before he went away, it could mean that he left during, or after the year 2000. *It is unknown what job Eddy's brother has at Mondo A-Go Go. *It's possible he's lactose intolerant as stated by Eddy in "Ed, Pass it On", "Hey, wait a minute, what happened to that lactose thing you--". Gallery Eddy's_brother.jpg|the first leaked picture of eddys brother 164px-Eddy's_older_bro.jpg|Eddys bro picks up eddy 185px-EddysBrother_3006.JPG|Uh Oh Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Adults Category:Villains